minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Setups
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview This article is different from the article Rebirthing Strategies. If you wanted to see, click on this to see that article. Make sure to add your own setups to help us with this article. About Setups are important to the world of Miner's Haven. Setups are usually made for rebirthing, but they may be used for Overlord and True Overlord Devices. Besides these, there aren't many uses for these setups. If you want to save your setup after you rebirth, you can press C, press layouts or press L, and save it into an empty save slot. If you don't have an empty slot, then you have to clear one of your layouts in order to save the setup that you want. Requirements and Notes These are the requirements before you post your setup. * Make sure to state what type of setup it is. (ex. for s-800+, s-50 to s-100, or ex. for first life) * Also make sure to see what the cost it is. If you cannot tell what the cost is, you can let somebody on the wiki (preferably an experienced admin) know. List all items, and if you can, put a picture of the setup and/or a GIF. * Please test your setup to see if it actually works yourself. Please note that other people are using them, and if you are trolling, it isn't really funny. You just wasted somebody's $35T, and they're not going to be happy. * For those who want to test these setups, please search for the ones that say "unverified." That way people know if they're legitimate/validated or not. * Don't forget that everybody doesn't have limited items, like the Birthday Cake or Blood Magic. Rebirth Setups V This is one i used but idk how to add it so ban me if you like for vandalism -_- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7SJVB_iFXw&t=471s 'Load-and-rebirth' line setup (life 500-S+3500) by mike4996 (unverified) What you need: * 1-3 Diamond Breech Loaders (regular breech loaders can be used too if no DBLs are available) * 1-2 Freon Sprayers * 1 Molten Forge (highly recommended) * Fast 2x2 conveyors (e.g., Festive Conveyor, Unstable Conveyor, Heavy Sweet Conveyor, etc.) * 10-50 Big Bad Blasters * Walls * Every capless upgrader available (e.g., Quantum Ore Cleaner, Clockwork, The Catalyst, etc.) * The best furnace that you have. (Warning: Make sure your furnace fits!) (Optional) * 1 Freon Bombarder (i prefer to use Freon Sprayers as they take less space and don't need the ores to be aimed in. Also they don't make the ores slippery) * 1-10 Dragon Blasters (depends on how much space there's left in the BBB part of the setup if there's less than 50 of them) * Any Flaming Schrodingers in front ''of the setup can also help if less than 50 BBBs are available What to do: First you want to make sure the ores all get into the line of the Big Bad Blasters, Schrodingers, Dragonblaster, whatever you plan on using. This can be done in two ways, again depending on what you plan on using. If you're using Diamond Breech Loaders you want to have them drop their ores onto multiple fast 2x2 conveyors. This can be very well done by placing two 2x8 walls in front of the Loaders and a Molten Forge after that. (As shown on the image below.) Use a regular conveyor right in front of the forge so ores have time to completely harden as they're extremely vulnerable during the molten state. If you're using regular Breech Loaders then have about 4/6 of them drop onto fast conveyors with walls (Nuclear Conveyors can be used here). Keep in mind that these ores ''absolutely need a Molten Forge if used in a bare BBB setup. Without a forge almost every single ore will eventually get flung away. If you have no molten forge you can use (flaming) Schrodingers to keep most ores from escaping. But since every Schrodinger has a 25% chance of dissapearing ore, this will drastically decrease the effectiveness of the setup. Once you finally got the ores to go where you want them to go, its time to place the blasters. Basically you want to have a line of your fast 2x2 conveyors and then place as many BBBs or Dragon Blasters as you can. (use Schrodingers if you have no Molten Forge) At the end save 6 units of space to place a Freon Sprayer, a line of 3 conveyors moving left and a 2x8 wall behind that. Repeat this so you essentially have 2 lines of blasters at a 90 degree angle. (As shown in the example below) Finally, all you have to do is place every single upgrader with no money cap starting where the line of Blasters ends. To truly keep the name "Load and rebirth," you don't want to use a loop. this can mean there's no way for players to get the full potential of this setup as they don't have 2 or 3 upgraders of the same type. Pros: * All you have to do is load the layout and you're done. No clicking buttons and no monitoring ore. You can go watch a Youtube video or something and come back to see you've already sufficient money to rebirth. * Perfect for quickly farming inferno boxes and reborn items as you can fine-tune this setup to skip 5 lives (at most). That means you can get an Inferno Box every time you rebirth while keeping the amount of skipped lives at a minimum for maximum efficiency. * Great for medium life players (500-3500) * Makes you a pro at building setups * Players will actually compliment you for it. Cons: * It's large and takes a while to build (but you can save it in one of your layout slots) * It might lag your game and can also easily kill you if you don't jump over the blasters because of the hundreds of explosions * Players will keep asking you to build them a setup after they see how good you are at building one. * If you do it on Mars, all of your ores will most likely die. (unverified) Freon-Blast and Digital Ore Cleaner loop This setup requires looping the Freon-Blast upgrader and then looping digital ore cleaners. After this you teleport the ores to a bunch of upgraders to upgrade them (any upgrader) and you put it in a furnace. This will usually get you to a few qn to rebirth. Pros: Doesnt need any upgraders from research crates Cons: Takes about 5 minutes Costs a few trillion dollars This is how i do it: You dont have to use the things I used except freon and digital. Overlord Device Set-up (not verified) * 1 or more Morning Stars or Neutron Stars * Symmetrium Mines or a Symmetryte Mine * 1 Ore Cannon * Any furnace. Suggested : Aether Refinery What to do: # Loop Morning Stars. # Wait until the Morning Stars are flickering. # Sell them at your best furnace. Pros: You can get up to $1NvD without any other upgraders. True Overlord Device Setups (not complete) This section can be broken down and explained in more detail. Hopefully all of you can help. Sorry that this isn't available yet. -Kn0k Kn0k What you need: * 1+ Morning Star *(add more stuff here) # First do a Morning Star loop with Symmetrium Mine or Newtonium Mine. # After the ores are done with loop, send them into a Dragon Blaster loop. Dragon Blaster Loop (Estimated Costs: 250B-20T) Writer Notes I got the Dragon Blaster on my first rebirth (lucky me but not really), I didn't understand loops at the time and thought it was trash, then a user showed me how to make a loop, and I was successfully looping, getting my first Overlord with TtD and skipping ~8 lives. I eventually upgraded my loop to the point where if there wasn't a cap of one per day, I would be getting Overlords each time I rebirthed. This is a very useful setup for low to mid lifers, I am not sure about high lives because I am at life 298 at the time of me writing this. -Fjorge0411 (BILLli09014922 on Roblox) Now life ~350 and I'm making a revision. Still works but I got a morning star now so I'm looping that before this loop. 16 Overlords, no True Overlord yet. Required Items * Dragon Blaster (as many as you can get) * A Freon item (preferably Freon Sprayer or Freon Bombarder) * Molten Forge (Optional but preferred) * A Reversible Conveyor * Teleporters (Optional) * Walls of any sort (preferably Reborn-Proof walls to lower loading costs) * Fast 2x2 Conveyors (such as the Unstable Conveyor or Ancient Conveyor) * A furnace (I use the Supreme Birthday Cake but just get your best if you don't have it) * Upgraders (Note: '''You can use any upgraders here. These are just the ones I use. Just put them in an upgrader chain.) ** 4 or more Professional Upgraders ** A Large Conveyor Ramp and an Ore Replicator if you have a Supreme Birthday Cake ** More Reborn-Teir upgraders ** A Tesla Resetter ** An Ore Illuminator and Ore Gate (only if an Ore Illuminator is available) ** Overlord Device(s) ** Ore Replicator and Large Converter Ramp (only with Ore Replicator) * A Controlled Gate (or two if you have a Freon Sprayer or the normal Freon upgrader from the shop) * A dropper (preferrably Newtonium or Breech Loader) (one with * An Ore Tracker (optional but really useful for all types of loops) How to Set Up Place your droppers where they will go into the upgrader of the Big Bertha. Then have the ores go into an Ore Tracker so you can see how much value your ores have in the loop. Have that go into the loop (you can put some upgraders before the loop if you want). Surround the loop with walls so that the Dragon Blaster does not fling the ores out of the loop. Do not place the Dragon Blaster, but leave room for it. Put the freon item (to put out the fires) after the Dragon Blaster where all the ores will be able to get to it right after being upgraded by the loop. Put the reversible conveyor on a corner of the loop so when you switch the conveyor, the ores will exit the loop. At the other end of the reversible conveyor, add your upgrader chain. You may put your ore replicator before or after the upgrader chain, but be sure to have the ramp going in a way which the ores can get replicated. Feed into your best furnace. When you create this setup, remember to not put in the Dragon Blaster. You should wait until all the ores are spinning around in the loop, then delete or disable the furnaces, and then put the Dragon Blaster in. This ensures that the ore is more equally upgraded. For this, you might also want a setup to give you quick cash to get the money required to load this setup. Pros and Cons Pros * Gives a ton of money * Will let you skip a ton of lives * Cheap to load * Free overlords Cons * Dragon Blasters are rare apparently * Takes a long time * Sometimes all ore will die * Lag from the ores (you need a ton) Lazer1785's life 200+ setup (Note:Credit to laser1785) (unverified) * Breech Loader * Big Bertha * Astral Predicter * 1-5 Flaming Scrodingers (A DB on each side at the first, then BBBs up to the last you placed, if not enough DBs, replace with BBBs * Extinguisher * Any upgraders you have (QOC, Catalyst, Scorching Heat, etc. recommended) * Resetter * More Upgraders. Pros and Cons Pros * Quick * Can make large amounts of cash to Rebirth as much as possible * Makes Octillions usually, N, de, and Ud are possible with more upgraders and better furnaces Cons * Less ores exit with more blasters and schrodingers, but less value with less blasters and schrodingers * Can be extremely laggy due to the fast speed of the Breech Loader Can be rendered useless if you have a lack of blasters and/or schrodingers Aryan's Life 5+ (0+ with US) Overlord Device Setup (Non-Exec) This setup may be hard to build and to get all the items, but it gives way more than DD, and even without Tesla Resetter, it can give DD with a limited upgrader or two. This means that if you have done the US (not SS) and get dragon blaster on first reborn, this can be done on your second life. Keep in mind that you need 2Qn to do this. Place the items in the corresponding order (although it can be quite hard to understand). Painite Mine x1 Jagged Enhancer x2 (Place these if you want the process to go faster) Tracker (Optional) Ramp/Ancient Conveyor x1 Basic Conveyor (Turn) x1 Freon-Blast Upgrader x7 (Turn) (Turn) Unstable/Nuclear Conveyors x6 Freon Blast/Sprayer x1 Reversible Conveyor x2 (Turn) (I will continue the setup another time.) Overlord Device Setup: DD-TDD Money In-game by Pro_Rion (ImproperInvitation) This is a handy, not too hard to get setup for the Overlord Device that will give you enough money to rebirth a lot and get an Overlord Device. It requires these items, alongside Conveyors and Walls and possibly an Ore Pulsar. You may add in your own items or follow the picture guide, and don't forget your best furnace. # High multiplier upgraders i.e. Scorching Heat or Molten Forge, Big Bertha and Overlord device (if available) # Boomite Mine and Coal Mines # Higher end items such as the Freon Bombarder that will make ore slippery # Reborn items such as the Ore Illuminator, The Catalyst, and any other multiplier item # An Ore Gate # A Tesla Resetter # Portable Ore Advancers, Ore Steamers and other shop/crate-obtainable items Spam Rebirth for S-/S+ 950+ What you will need: * 1 Symmetryte Mine * 15 Hydraulic Freefall-Upgrader * 12 Hydraulic Ramp * 3 IDEALLY True Overlord Device, but use Overlord if you don't have it -.- * 3 Tropical Breeze * 3 Quantum Clockwork * 3 Azure Spore * 1 Saturated Catalyst, 2 if you have been lucky, and 1 more normal Catalyst (so 3 total Catalysts) * About 10-15 Big Bad Blasters * 1 Hydra Blaster if you have been really lucky, or 3-4 Dragon Blasters * A lot of Fully Shielded Conveyors * 12 Ion Fields * 9 Hydraulic Ramps * 12 Hydraulic Conveyors * 12 Orbital Blasters * Discord/Ancient/Plasma Conveyors * 48 Portable Tractor Beams * Permafrost Refiner AND Helium Blaster if you have it (Helium Blaster is a '''must with Permafrost Refiner, before any hydraulics) * Hades' Palace (optional) * Lots of walls * Any Furnace (Suggested: Aether Refinery, or Aethereal Synthesizer if you have been incredibly lucky) # Make Symmetryte Mine drop on to a Discord/Ancient/Plasma Conveyor, and put Ore Tracker (optional) # Then use Fully Shielded conveyors and put 12-16BBBs around 9-12 Fully Shielded Conveyors and add 3 more for Hydra Blaster, or 6-12 more for how many DBs you have. -------- * Then put Azure Spore (this won't make the ore remove fire), then Tropical Breeze. * Turn twice, but the second time with a centering mechanism (e.g. Centering conveyor, Ramp -> Normal Conveyor etc.) with a wall so ores that have been close to explosions don't go flying really fast on the conveyor and out of your base * Put TOD and Quantum Clockwork, then put 3 Hydraulic Ramps (UP) and 4 Hydraulic Conveyors at a height so Ion Fields will touch them. * Then put 4 Hydraulic Ramps and 5 Hydraulic Freefall. Hydraulic Freefall Upgraders can be lowered, then placed 1 stud in front of the previous one. Then put 12 Orbital Upgraders so that the beam touches the conveyor. * Put a Saturated Catalyst/Catalyst and other reborn items like Pizza Bombarder (don't put too many). If you have Permafrost Refiner AND Helium Blaster then put that in front of Scorching Heat. Try to keep away from Ore Illuminator/Indoctrinator as it will eat up a lot of space. * Put 16 Portable Tractor Beams (optional) above the setup anywhere on the conveyor, doesn't really matter Tesla, repeat above, Ultimate/Final, repeat above (not a loop, just place those items again) If you are lucky enough to have multiple Permafrost and Heliums you can do that. Feel free to put a Hades' Palace before the furnace, if you'd like Pros: * Can save onto layout * Doesn't cost much, if you decide not to use the Portable Tractor Beams * Can make a lot of money, over sxD, and occasionally SpD or OcD (this is with Aether Refinery), enough to get you to approximately Life S+3000 * Despite seeming like a lot of upgraders it actually doesn't take long to run through because a lot of them are Portable * No looping (yay!), and no anti-grav, which tends to make a mess when setting it up :d Cons: * You need to be pretty lucky with Reborn Fusions to make this at Life 951 (TIP: Don't skip) * If you are in a laggy server, this might not work because the ores just lag too much * Reason of not using Permafrost if you don't have Helium: the ores will be too heavy to get up a hydraulic item, as the slope is much steeper compared to other items. Just to help with getting the money for Portable Tractor Beam Diamond Breech Loader drops directly onto Quantum Clockwork and TOD, and centers automatically (trust me on this), and then put Tropical Breeze. Then put Tesla, Quantum Clockwork, TOD, Tropical Breeze. Then Final Upgrader/Ultimate Sacrifice, again Quantum Clockwork, TOD, Tropical Breeze, Azure Spore if you can squeeze it in, then a decent-ish furnace will do e.g. Aether Refinery. That will make instant Ns and de's so you can buy Portable Tractor Beam. Pros: * Incredibly quick, costs nothing. * Not laggy unless in a very laggy server * Does not rely on luck Cons: * Almost nothing, except only makes N, de but what did you expect, one line setup lol Automatic Ore Sorting System (By PugBorg/D0G3ZZZ) This setup is really just a complex gimmick, gaining the luxury of being able to automatically sort ore and only requiring one of each upgrader (not including multiple use upgraders). The downside to this being that you receive slightly less money, run out of lots of space and it requires a lot of RNG (depending on the variation you use). It can be confusing, so do not get angry at me if you don't understand it (You can DM PugBorg@9796 on discord if you are confused about and I will happily explain it to you). (Note that I will only be showing the mechanics and ideas around how the automatic sorting system works, not showing a complete setup) The automatic sorting system can be put into different categories, each with subcategories in them: Ice Mechanics * Ice 1 Checkpoint * Ice 2 Checkpoints * Ice 3 Checkpoints Non-Ice Mechanics * Non-Ice 1 Checkpoint * Non-Ice 2 Checkpoints * Non-Ice 3 Checkpoints (High RNG) Checkpoints Checkpoints occur after the ore enter a teleporter in the automatic sorting mechanism. It is a separate area where the ore are reset by any of the resetting items and receive upgrades that are kept separate from the chain of upgraders. They are mandatory for the setup as it a main process for it to work. Below is a picture of a basic checkpoint. Notice how I put the Scorching Heat after the Permafrost so that you are able to get a higher multiplier. A Freon Bombarder can be used also, however it might be a little bit harder to position the ore correctly. The teleporter at the end remains the same for every checkpoint and leads to the same place (at the start of the upgrading chain). Ice There are two Items in Miners Haven which cause the Ice effect on ore, these being Freon Bombarder and Permafrost Refiner. When an ore enters one of these upgraders, the ore becomes glossy and light blue, having less friction and able to slide around on conveyors. Using this mechanic, you are able to sling ore with the Ice effect across horizontal normal conveyors while regular ore cannot pass. This is the basis for this setup. Using the Ice Mechanic 1 Checkpoint system using Ice This is the first and most simple automatic sorting system, it has two teleporters and therefore needs only one checkpoint, as the top teleporter leads to the furnace. It has a 100% (1/1) chance to send the ore into the correct teleporter first try. Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * Two different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * One checkpoint (shown as the orange teleporter) 2 Checkpoint system using Ice This is the second sorting system using the Ice mechanic and is slightly more complex than the previous version. In this system, there is now a factor of RNG (Random Number Generator) involved because of the two half conveyors which face away from each other after the Centering Conveyor. It has 3 teleporters and only requires two checkpoints. Either the green teleporter or the pink teleporter can be the furnace, it does not matter as the ore have the same chance of entering both. The ore have a 1/4 chance of entering the correct teleporters first try (fast process). Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * Three different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * 2 checkpoints (shown as the pink and orange teleporters) * Half conveyors * Centering Conveyors 3 Checkpoint system using Ice This is the third and most complicated of the sorting systems using the ice mechanic. After each centering conveyor is are two half conveyors facing in opposite directions. '''There are 4 teleporters in this system, meaning that there are three checkpoints and one teleporter leading to the furnace. There is a 1/32 chance for the ore to enter the correct combination of teleporters first try (moderately fast). Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * Four different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * 3 Checkpoints (shown as the green, orange and pink teleporters) * Half Conveyors * Centering Conveyors Without the Ice Mechanic The major downside by not using the Ice Mechanic is that it requires pure RNG for ore to enter the correct furnaces, instead of just repeatedly looping and or prematurely entering the furnace, this means that the setup will take longer to get the best value ore. '''1 Checkpoint system without using Ice This system requires the least RNG out of the others in this category, only requiring a 1/4 chance for the ore to enter the correct teleporter combination first try. It does not matter which teleporter is the furnace or a checkpoint. Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * 2 different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * 1 Checkpoints * Half Conveyors * Centering Conveyors 2 Checkpoint system without using Ice The system is the second in the list, having a 1/32 for any ore to enter the correct combination of teleporters first try. It does not matter which teleporter is the furnace or leads into a checkpoint. Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * 3 different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * 2 Checkpoints * Half Conveyors * Centering Conveyors 3 Checkpoint system without using Ice This system is the final variation of the automatic sorting systems. This system has the lowest possible chance for an ore to enter the correct teleporter combination first try, standing at 1/256 (0.00390625%!). Items you will need: * Ancient Conveyors * 4 different coloured teleporters * Regular Conveyors * 3 Checkpoints * Half Conveyors * Centering Conveyors Centillion Setup w/o star looping (John1213) You will need: * Final Upgrader * Black Dwarf/Void Star * Tesla * A decent furnace (Terror, Aurora, Synthesizer) * Ore transponder * Ore tracker * Teleporters (Goliath Skull recommended) * A mine that works good with blasters (Spookbaron, Newtonium, Gargantium + Witch) * Dragonglass blaster / Hydra Blaster * All of your reborn/evo/adv/fusion/collectible/exotic/ultimate upgraders. (TOD, Indoctrinator, Hades/Spire, Crystalized, Stardust, and Bertha/Tsar are highly recommended.) Steps: # Loop your ore in Ore Transponder with ore trackers. (The more ores the better) 2. Once the ores are fully upgraded, send them through Molten Forge to make the ores more resistant to explosions. # Send them through a blaster loop using Dragonglass Blaster. # When 3-4 ores are left in the blaster loop, send them through your main upgrader setup. # Use Final Upgrader + Black Dwarf/Void Star + Tesla then furnace to process your ores. # Boom! You get cent! Reborn to get your Overlord's Telemonster! # WIP, I will add pictures if I have time. I do have a discussion posted on how to get cent (abbreviated version) Category:Other Category:Guides